


The Devil's Heart

by KatLikesWriting



Category: The Devil's Carnival (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLikesWriting/pseuds/KatLikesWriting
Summary: Tamara awakes in a bed only to remember the events prior to her ending up there. The Scorpion is trying to romance her again and Lucifer is just annoyed with the whole situation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Devil’s Carnival Fanfiction. I’ve been trying to branch out into writing different fics. It is also loosely based on a dream I had mostly the pieces I can remember. It is Lucifer/Tamara. With a little bit of Tamara/The Scorpion.

Chapter One

Her green eyes opened slowly, what happened? Oh that’s right, the handsome monster..The Scorpion…stabbed her in the heart. Why was she always falling for the wrong guy? She tried not to think about it, just as her eyes began to adjust to her environment. She was not strapped to The Scorpion’s wheel anymore. She was in a large bed, under red satin sheets. Her chestnut hair brushed against her back in silky ringlets and she was in a lovely silky white sleeping gown.

 

Who’s room was this? “Hello?” She called out, timidly. She was afraid of who or what she’d run into next. She sat up and stepped down from the bed slowly. The floor was oddly warm against her bare feet. She decided to take a chance to leave the room, it was probably not a good idea to stick around.

 

Flashes of what seemed like a dream seemed to startle her. She was singing with…the Devil? He had an amazing voice, and his hands were surprisingly gentle as he sung her to sleep. Tamara shook her head, it was a dream. It had to be only a dream. The Scorpion however..was not a dream. More like a nightmare. A handsome, charming..poisonous nightmare.

 

Her footsteps grew louder as she walked down the dark path, she seemed to be indoors, and not in a tent where she had..died? No…no, you didn’t die in Hell or if you did, you just woke up back in Hell. Though Tamara had expected to wake up strapped to the Wheel. Someone had to have brought her to the strange room before she had woken up.

 

“Whoa, where are you off to Darling?” said a very familiar voice. Tamara shuddered, she didn’t know if it was out of fear, disgust or…pleasure. She turned to face him, The Scorpion was still handsome, like a Greaser from the dead. He had that same crooked smile and his eyes looked her up and down as if he wanted to eat her up.

 

She shivered again. It was not hot in Hell as the living often said, it was rather cold. Especially in the thin night gown she wore. “I don’t want to talk to you,” Tamara said, childishly. She continued to walk down the hall of the strange place. She could feel that he was now following her, his booted feet made loud thumps on the stone floor.

 

“Aw come on, Dear. It’s not like it hurt,” The Scorpion replied, as if he had only been caught kissing another girl. Which, he had been. He’d been kissing the woman who looked like a doll with a broken porcelain face. She shivered again, upset with herself for falling for his tricks.

 

Tamara turned around to face him, angrily. “No it didn’t hurt physically but, it hurt me! I thought you really cared! I thought I was special to you! But, I’m not. I’m just like that other wheel girl who was stupid enough to trust you!” Tamara snapped, turning around and stomping off. She did not want to be around him..because, if she was…he could charm her again and she would probably end up in his arms and back on the stupid wheel with a knife through her heart. Again.

 

“You are special Honey, I’m sorry I threw it into your chest. I won’t do it again, I swear. Just give me a chance,” he said, making her stop in front of a dark wooden door. Her head screamed at her not to turn around but, damn it her heart was telling her to listen to him. She turned to look at him, gosh he was handsome.

 

“Okay apology accepted,” Tamara replied, smiling a little. She didn’t want to completely forgive him so she had to hold back her real smile. He grinned a devilish grin and stroked her cheek softly before lowering his head and planting a sweet kiss on her lips.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Back in his tent, Lucifer was reapplying his white face makeup. He was getting ready to herd the newly damned into their roles at the Carnival. Though, in the back of his mind he thought of her. He reveled in the memory of the feel of her skin, her quivering under the thin filmy gown she wore and the scent of the forest in her chestnut curls.

 

He rolled his eyes as he applied the black lipstick. Lucifer didn’t fall in love. Lucifer didn’t even really have a heart. Only soft spots for those he knew didn’t really deserve to suffer here. Though, he wouldn’t admit it to anyone. He had let John and Daniel go because they did not belong in Hell. Tamara though…she was different. She was special. And beautiful. He slammed his hands against his table and grumbled, annoyed by his thoughts. He shook his head and looked in the mirror, he looked like a demented devil mime. Just as he liked it. With that thought, he got up and walked out of his personal tent.

 

He’d go do a little planning for the new show. That should keep him from thinking about her. He heard a familiar giggle and stood quietly by his tent. It was Tamara and The Scorpion. They were walking together and every once in a while, The Scorpion would grab her hand and pull her along, though she would pull away coquettishly.  Lucifer tried not to let the sight bother him and he continued on, knowing that The Scorpion would hurt her again, and then she would be his.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two

 

It was eerily quiet on the walk to nowhere in particular. Tamara tried not to let it bother her, after all, she was in it for the long haul. The Scorpion grinned again and pulled her against him, he reminded her so much of her past loves, except he wasn’t violent. Unless you count the knife he had thrown into her chest. But, that was all for the show and he’d apologized.

 

She could trust him, especially if they were going to be together. She also remembered that creepy Doll-like woman. The one he had been kissing before he strapped her onto the wheel. She frowned at the memory, then again, it did only happen yesterday, after she had died, being shot by her dirt-bag boyfriend that she had been trying to leave.

 

The Scorpion seemed like he had changed his ways, still…after the events of her death and this strange place which she supposed really was Hell, Tamara really couldn’t help but, actually want to talk to Lucifer. IF it was indeed his bed in which she had slept. She looked down at her chest, no knife, and no scar…Had the knife been a trick? It hadn’t felt like one.

 

She had felt the cold steel cut deep into her flesh and the muscle and then into her heart. Which, she had stupidly given so freely. Where was he taking her? She really needed to find Lucifer…They reached a bunch of tattered looking yet colorful tents and Tamara figured that this had to be where some of the Carnival’s _employees_ slept or did whatever it is that demonic carnies did when they weren’t torturing the lost souls that were now permanent residents.

 

The small tent that he led her in had a one person bed, with grungy tousled sheets, and a crate as a makeshift bedside table. There were melted candles and an old lantern, giving off a dim light. There were targets and daggers struck through the tent and a pair of dirty biker boots by the foot of the bed. Tamara guessed that this was where The Scorpion slept, she suddenly missed the room she had woken up in.

 

She felt sore, in many places and wondered if the love making happened for real or in her strange dreams of the Devil. Were they even dreams? She was so confused. “What’s got that pretty face all frowny, Honey?” The Scorpion said, breaking her out of her muddled thoughts. He had taken his jacket off, his lean arms were muscled and she could see traces of an equally muscled chest under the tattered white shirt he wore.

 

Tamara edged slowly toward the dingy bed, trying to keep the frown off of her face. He had that same devilish smile on his face and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes that she simply couldn’t resist, despite her brain screaming at her to get out of there. He held his hand out to her, looking so handsome and trustworthy.

 

She placed her hand tentatively in his, surprised once again by how warm he was. It was as if they weren’t actually dead. But, who could explain the oddities of this day? And of yesterday? _Lucifer…._ Whispered her mind. She shivered under her nightgown as flashes of the previous night came to her mind. Was it a dream? Was it real? She just didn’t know.

 

Did she want to find out? Yes. Was she ready to face the Devil? No. The Scorpion pulled her onto the bed, touching her ringlets softly. Tamara felt as though he was trying not to scare her away. He knew what he had done before was wrong. He really was trying to make up for it.

 

Forgetting her desire to talk to the Devil, Tamara let herself be lost in The Scorpion’s eyes, and his heated embrace. His lips were hot and urgent, making her melt into his embrace as he continued to kiss her. She had wanted this since they’d met, only yesterday. And yet, something in the back of her mind struggled to free itself. To tell her that this is not what she should be doing…Oh Hell..

 

She let herself kiss him, and be touched by him, his fingers running down her shoulders, her breasts, her belly, then her hips. He stopped there, continuing to kiss her while caressing her hips and then her bottom.

 

She felt a ball of warmth in her belly despite the nagging feeling in the back of her mind. She was trying to push back the warnings. He would not hurt her again. She could be happy being with a Demonic Carnie. Maybe she could be one too. “Oh Darlin’ your kisses are so _hot_ ,” he purred, seductively.

 

That was it for Tamara, she laid down on his bed, feeling the soft heavy warmth of his, on top of her. Kissing her again, this time slower, he pushed the gown slowly up her leg and touched her most private place. Tamara’s eyes snapped open, at the soreness there. “No!” she cried out, pushing him back.

 

The shocked look on his face was almost comical, if Tamara wasn’t so fucking confused and maybe a little scared. “What’s wrong Honey?” he asked, looking mildly frustrated.

 

“I-I..can’t..I’m so confused…I have to go!” Tamara replied, practically shooting up from the bed and bolting it out of there before he had the chance to react.

 

She felt so fucking stupid. One little sorry and she was practically fucking the guy who stabbed her in the chest. Seriously? Tamara ran so fast and for so long, she wasn’t even paying attention to where she was going. She ended up back where she had woken up. She knew it because it was hotter there than anywhere else. What was she going to do now?


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three

The Devil was amused. So amused in fact, that he wasn’t actually interested in his current “War with Heaven” agenda. He smirked into his mirror as he changed into his night robe. The Scorpion was a pain in the ass. He didn’t even know why he let the little worm stay. So many times he’d messed up, and yet, was given so many chances.

 

Though, he had to admire the little scumbag for his luck with the ladies. The whole “Wheel Gal” thing worked every time. He didn’t really understand how or why, women flocked to him. Although, looking like one of those “Devil May Care” greaser bad boy scumbags was probably what did it. Whatever the case, this was one “Gal” that Lucifer was not going to let The Scorpion have. He’d just have to be patient. She would come to him. After all, the ruler of Hell did not, chase after women. No matter how much he desired them. Well, _her_ specifically.

 

He also wouldn’t let him take her. Not her body, not her heart, Hell he already had her soul, might as well have the rest. He gazed at his reflection in the mirror again, for a terrifying demonic force from Hell, he was good looking, almost handsome really, if you ignored the horns and the red skin. He tried to think back on before his evil deeds had transformed him into this handsomely grotesque creature.

 

So long ago really, not even worth thinking about anymore. The old Lucifer was long gone, centuries ago, nearly a millennia ago. He shook his head again and rolled his eyes. That kind of thinking was dangerous, and stupid. He had a girl to get, and a war to win. He was just standing up when he heard the soft patter of feet nearby.

 

It was her. No one else made such soft footsteps. He didn’t know if he was ready to talk to her, especially if she’d already given herself to The Scorpion. The thought of that twerp with his hands on her and his cock in her, was infuriating and repulsive.

 

“Hello?” she called out in the hall, softly. Her voice was a melodious sound, amplified by the cavernous halls of his personal chambers. He cursed himself again, he was Lucifer for fuck’s sake. He did not shy away from anyone. He went to the door and watched her silently. She looked afraid, and beautiful and to Lucifer’s relief, unfucked.

 

She stepped forward cautiously heading toward him but, not seeing him. He backed into the room and hid in the shadows in the corner as she stepped forward and breathed a sigh of relief. He nearly smiled as she visibly relaxed. He studied her appearance and with a pang of jealousy, noticed that, though she remained unfucked, she looked thoroughly well kissed.

 

She sat onto the bed and looked around again, as if trying to make sure no one else was around before slowly lowering herself onto it. She lay there in the bed, his bed, the one they had shared in her delirious state. The events of that night would seem like a nightmare or even a dream to her, at least until he confirmed that they had indeed lain together. After a while, her eyes closed again and she fell asleep. He waited some more until he was sure she wouldn’t wake before coming to the bed and lying next to her. He stroked her hair softly, watching her sleeping face.

 

Her bowed shaped lips were slightly puffy reminding him that she had indeed been kissing The Scorpion. Really, it bothered him more than it should. The first time he had been with a woman had nearly destroyed him. Alas, he was not above trying again, especially with such an impressionable and easily manipulated young beauty.

 

He pulled his hand back, not wanting to wake her. He wanted to look at her, just a little longer. Putting off his plans to war with God, he simply laid there. The corners of her mouth lifted slightly, as if she were dreaming something worth smiling about. He hoped it wasn’t about The Scorpion. He closed his eyes and listened to her quiet breathing. How long ago had he felt this way? Too long, so long in fact, he’d almost forgotten what she looked like.

 

He growled quietly, trying not to go there. He hated what he’d become, he would never again fall at another woman’s feet. No matter how.. _enchanting._ “Lucifer…” she whispered, making him start. He looked down, holding his breath, releasing it after making sure that she still slept. She’d called to him, in her sleep.

 

“Tamara?” The Scorpion called out. His voice muffled by the closed doors. Lucifer growled again. The little worm was looking for her. He contemplated getting up and stringing the little fucker up by his toes but, he didn’t want to scare Tamara awake.

 

He got up anyway. Walking to the doors, he opened them…


End file.
